Chimeric DNA
by Blackwing1115
Summary: Zwei Schwestern verbingen die Nacht aufgrund einer Wette in einem verlassenen Anwesen. Doch eine schicksalhafte Begegnung verändert ihr Leben.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo alle zusammen.

Das ist meine erste Story also seid bitte gnädig (^_^)

In diesem Kapitel tauchen die eigentlichen Hauptkaraktere noch nicht auf. Es handelt sich mehr um einen Einführung.

Aber sie werden kommen XD

**Disclaimer: **DN Angel und alle dazugehörigen Karaktere gehören nicht mir (leider *sob*), sondern der wundervollen Yukiru Sugisaki.

Mireille und Mika sind jedoch auf meinen Mist gewachsen. *yeah*

Über Kritik positiv sowie negativ würd ich mich sehr freuen. Also viel Spaß mit der Geschichte.

LG Blackwing

=...= Mika

-...- Mireille

_kursiv _Gedanken

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Es war eine ziemlich düstere Nacht dafür dass es gerade mal 22 Uhr schlug. Der Mond stand zwar schon hoch am Himmel, doch immer wieder wurde er von Wolken verdeckt und tauchte die Umgebung in ein tiefes Schwarz.

Das riesige Eingangstor quietschte bedrohlich, als die beiden Mädchen das unheimliche Grundstück des Anwesens betraten.

=Glaubst du wirklich das das so eine gute Idee ist? Hier sollen schon Menschen verschwunden sein! =

Es knackte bedrohlich im Gebüsch, als plötzlich eine Krähe aufschreckte.

=AHHHHH!=

Erschrocken klammerte sich Mika an ihre Schwester.

-Stell dich nicht so an! Das sind alles nur Geschichten, damit sich hier keine Kinder rumtreiben.-

=Und was machen wir dann hier? … Ich find's hier unheimlich!=

Genervt rollte Mireille mit ihren Augen. Wieso hatte sie nur so einen Schisshasen als Schwester?

-Wenn jemand dir was antun will, dann erledige ich das okay?-

Mit sanfter Gewalt löste sie Mika von ihrem Arm, der allmählich angefangen hatte zu kribbeln.

Stumm nickte Mika, möglichst darauf bedacht sich nicht zu weit von ihrer Schwester zu entfernen.

_-Man kann es auch übertreiben!-_

Lässig strich sich Mireille eine Strähne ihrer langen braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Endlich waren sie an der Eingangstüre angelangt.

Knarrend ließ sie sich öffnen, als Mireille die Klinke runter drückte. Es war nicht einmal abgeschlossen.

=Das ist wie in einem dieser Filme, wo man anschließend von einem Monster gefressen wird…=

-Jetzt halt doch endlich die Klappe! So ein Schwachsinn. Das Gebäude steht schon seit Jahren leer.-

Sie erntete nur ein leises Wimmern von ihrer Schwester.

Langsam betraten sie die große Empfangshalle. Einige Fenster waren zerbrochen und ein kühler den Wind zog durch den Raum. An den Wänden hingen verstaubte Gemälde. Sie mussten wohl die alten Gutsherren zeigen. Viele Möbel waren nicht zu entdecken und die, die man sehen konnte, waren kaputt oder von schmutzigen Laken abgedeckt.

Ähnlich war es in den anderen Räumen, die sie betraten.

Das „Wohnzimmer"- zumindest nahm Mireille an, dass es das war- schien als einziger noch intaktes Mobiliar zu enthalten. Es gab ein großes, vergleichsweise gut erhaltenes Sofa, einige Sessel, einen großen runden Tisch, einen Bücherschrank und einen beeindruckenden Kamin.

-Das ist doch gar nicht mal so übel. Hier kann man's aushalten.-

Zufrieden lächelnd ging Mireille auf den Schrank zu, neugierig zu erkunden, was sie für Bücher entdecken konnte.

=Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein? Hier ist doch alles reif für den Sperrmüll!=

-Ist doch besser als nichts. Und frieren werden wir auch nicht.-

Mika konnte ihre Schwester nicht verstehen. Warum hatte sie diese dämliche Wette angenommen und warum war sie eigentlich mitgekommen?

_=Weil sie meine Schwester ist und gleichzeitig meine beste Freundin…= _

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen der Sessel fallen, der sie sogleich in eine Staubwolke hüllte.

Hustend sprang sie wieder auf.

=Ich will nach Hause! Sofort!=

-Jetzt komm schon. Das macht doch irgendwie Spaß. Außerdem ist das tausendmal aufregender als zu Hause vorm Fernseher zu hocken.-

Wenn Mika es recht bedachte, fand sie einen Fernseher viel einladender als dieses alte, gruselige Gemäuer. Wieder seufzte sie schwer.

=Wegen dir muss ich einiges mitmachen. Weißt du das eigentlich zu würdigen?=

-Du hättest auch einfach nicht mitkommen brauchen. Also hör auf zu meckern.-

=Blöde Kuh! Ich mach mir halt Sorgen um dich.=

Beleidigt setzte sie sich auf den Boden und verschränkte die Arme.

-Man!...- fluchte Mireille leise als sie zum Kamin ging.

_-Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie nur meckert und die Beleidigte spielt, dann wär ich allein gegangen.-_

Bereits wenige Minuten später prasselte ein warmes Feuer im Kamin. Mika hatte sich wieder beruhigt und half ihrer Schwester die Sessel und das Sofa benutzbar zu machen.

Dies stellte sich jedoch als schwieriger heraus als zunächst angenommen. Immer wieder mussten die beiden ihr Unterfangen beenden, damit der Staub nicht zu heftig aufgewirbelt wurde.

Nach fast anderthalb Stunden hatten sie es dennoch geschafft und der Raum sah nun bewohnbar aus.

Selbst Mika musste zugeben, dass es har nicht mehr so schlimm war. Das Sofa war erstaunlich bequem und ebenso die Sessel.

Mireille hatte sich in eins der Bücher vertieft und lag nun friedlich vor dem Kamin.

Soweit Mika es sehen konnte war es ein Lexikon über irgendwelche Fabelwesen. Damit konnte man sie nun wirklich nicht locken.

Sie kramte ihren Laptop aus der Tasche und machte etwas Musik an.

Genüsslich lehnte sie sich gegen die Lehne des Sessels und begann zu spielen.

=So lässt's sich leben.=

-Ach! Auf einmal. Eben wolltest du noch unbedingt verschwinden.-

=Na und? Das war eben. Man wird doch wohl noch seine Meinung ändern dürfen.=

Sie sah in das grinsende Gesicht ihrer Schwester. Gespielt zickig streckte sie ihr ihre Zunge heraus. Die beiden liebten es sich zu kabbeln.

Kurze Zeit später hatte Mireille sich wieder ihrem Buch gewidmet. Nur von Mika konnte man hin und wieder lautes Fluchen hören, wenn sie wieder einmal gegen den Computer verloren hatte.

Gähnend erhob sich Mireille vom Boden und streckte sich, als eine Wanduhr eins schlug.

-Glaubst du nicht wir sollten langsam schlafen gehen?-

Ebenfalls gähnend klappte Mika ihren Laptop zu und stand auf um sich umzuziehen.

=Will man gar nicht glauben, dass das ganze so ermüdend ist.=

Behände ließ sie ihr Nachthemd über ihren Kopf gleiten und zupfte es anschließend gerade.

=Hm?...willst du dich nicht umziehen?=, bemerkte sie als Mireille sich in voller Montur zwischen die zusammengeschobenen Sessel legte.

-Hab keine Sachen mit.- bekam sie als einzige Antwort.

Mika schüttelte den Kopf. Sie fand es schon schlimm genug das Mireille immer nur Jungensachen trug, da konnte sie sich wenigstens wie ein Mädchen benehmen oder war das zu viel verlangt?

Die Füße des Sofas quietschten, als sie es neben ihre Schwester zog. Erschöpft kramte sie eine Decke aus der Tasche und lies sich dann einfach nur fallen.

=Schlaf gut.=

Sie hörte nur ein leises Murmeln als Antwort. Mireille war bereits eingeschlafen.

Mika musterte ihre Schwester und musste lächeln. Trotz ihrer eigensinnigen Art und ihrem Fabel für Jungensachen war ihre Schwester doch ganz süß, vor allem wenn sie schlief.

Sie dreht sich auf den Rücken und schloss langsam die Augen.

Links, rechts, links… Immer wieder wälzte sie sich auf dem Sofa hin und her, doch sie wollte par tout nicht einschlafen. Entnervt öffnete sie die Augen.

=Man, das regt mich jetzt auf!=

Neben ihr bewegte sich etwas. Als sie sich langsam rumdrehte, um zu sehen was es war, erkannte sie ihre Schwester, die friedlich und scheinbar traumreich schlummerte.

=Zumindest eine, die hier schlafen kann…=

Mika seufzte. Auch wenn sie durch den unerwartet gemütlichen Abend ihre Angst verloren hatte, war es ihr doch etwas suspekt hier auch zu schlafen.

Jedes Mal wenn sie es versuchte, malte sich ihre Fantasie die schlimmsten Szenen aus. Ihre Schwester schien das ja ziemlich kalt zu lassen. Diese drehte sich gerade zufrieden lächelnd zu ihr um und murmelte etwas, was sie jedoch nicht verstehen konnte.

Mireille war schon ein Fall für sich. Immer hatte sie sie beschützt, egal was auch passiert war und dafür liebte Mika sie so sehr. Nichts konnte sie erschüttern.

Gerne wäre sie auch so mutig, doch selbst wenn sie es sich von ganzem Herzen vornahm…. In der Realität war das ganze schon wesentlich schwieriger!

Im mittlerweile fahlen Licht des Kamins tastete sie nach ihrer Tasche. Sie fand sie fast auf Anhieb und kramte nun möglichst leise nach ihrem Handy, um Mireille nicht zu wecken. 03:24 leuchtete es ihr von ihrem Display entgegen.

=Das dauert ja noch ewig bis es wieder hell wird….=

Die Nacht wollte einfach nicht rumgehen. Sie stopfte gerade ihr Handy wieder in eines der vielen Fächer ihrer Tasche, als ein schreckliches Heulen zu hören war.

_=Was war das?= _

Mika traute sich nicht sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren. Da!...Da war es schon wieder! Diesmal jedoch war es eher ein wütendes Knurren. Was auch immer diese Laute von sich gab, Mika war nicht sonderlich scharf darauf es raus zu finden. Noch weniger interessierte sie es warum so viel Wut darin lag.

Immer noch verharrte sie in ihrem Sessel. Lauschte in das jetzt unnatürlich stille Haus.

_=Vielleicht hab ich es mir doch nur eingebildet… aber es klang so echt!=_

Das Haus schwieg. Eine Minute, zwei Minuten. Nichts! Der einsame Schrei eines Käuzchens war das einzige was sie hören konnte.

=Man, bin ich erschrocken.=

Es war ihr immer noch unheimlich sich zu bewegen, doch wagte sie es nun die Tasche abzustellen und sich weiter unter ihre Decke zu verkriechen.

Jetzt konnte sie bestimmt nicht mehr schlafen. Sie wünschte sich einfach nur das die Nacht so schnell wie möglich vorüber ging. Ihr Herz schlug ihr immer noch bis zum Hals.

/AUUWWWWWWWWWWW!/

Mika wurde es eiskalt. Sie hatte es sich also doch nicht eingebildet. Deutlich konnte sie ihren Pulsschlag in ihren Ohren spüren. Nein, sie wollte hier sofort raus.

Sie schluckte heftig. Mit ihrem ganzen kläglichen Rest Mut streckte sie ihre Hand zu ihrer Schwester aus und rüttelte sie wach.

=Mireille. Mireille! Wach auf! Ich will hier weg!=

Mireille konnte deutlich Angst in der Stimmer ihrer Schwester hören und war sofort hellwach.

-Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder? Hast du schlecht geschlafen?-

=Ein Monster! Hier gibt es ein Monster! Bitte lass uns abhauen….=

Gerade als Mireille ihrer Schwester wieder sagen wollte was für ein elender Feigling sie sei, ertönte erneut ein tiefes Knurren, das ihr das Wort abschnitt.

-Was war DAS?-

=Ich hab's dir doch gesagt. Ob Wette oder nicht, noch eine Sekunde länger in diesem Haus und ich dreh durch.=

-…-

Mireille fing tatsächlich an in ihrer Tasche zu kramen.

Jedoch nicht, wie von Mika erhofft, um ihre Sachen schnellstmöglich zu verstauen, sondern um eine Taschenlampe zum Vorschein zu bringen.

=Was willst du denn damit?...!...Sag jetzt nicht…=

Doch Mireille durchquerte bereits den Raum.

-Ich werd' dir beweisen, dass es keine Monster gibt. Sicher war das nur ein streunender Hund, der sich hier irgendwo verlaufen hat.-

=SO hört sich aber kein Hund an!=

Ein Schulterzucken war alles was ihre Schwester dazu zu sagen hatte. Sie drehte sich einfach wieder um und steuerte zielstrebig die Richtung an aus der das Knurren gekommen war.

=Hey! Lass mich hier nicht allein.=

-Dann beweg deinen Hintern.-

Mireille hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als Mika schon wieder an ihrer Seite klebte.

-Wo ist dein Sinn für Abenteuer? Angst dass du angefallen und gefressen wirst?-

=Das ist nicht witzig! Ich hab einfach Schiss allein, okay?=

-Hoffnungsloser Fall… Wenn es aber jetzt nur ein Tier ist, was es sein wird, dann lässt du mich bis Morgen früh mit deinen Fantasien in Ruhe, kapiert?-

=…ja…=

_=Wenn das nur ein Tier ist…ich kenn' kein Tier, das solche Laute von sich gibt.= _

Tief in ihrem Herzen wünschte sie sich jedoch, das sie einfach gar nichts finden würden. Sie wollte keine Begegnung mit etwas so gruseligem.

Die ganze Situation ging beiden Mädchen ziemlich an die Nerven. Mika ,weil sie bei jedem noch so kleinem Geräusch auf quickte und tausend Tode starb und Mireille, weil ihr alle paar Minuten ihre Schwester am Arm hing und ihr die Blutversorgung zu den Fingern abwürgte.

-Jetzt hör doch mal auf damit! Ich will meinen Arm gerne spüren können.-

Mika zuckte erneut zusammen als ihre Schwester sie anblaffte.

=Lass uns gehen, dann hör ich auch auf!=

Sichtlich gereizt atmete Mireille heftig aus, fluchte etwas Unverständliches und ging weiter ihren Weg.

Dieser brachte sie an einen nicht gerade einladenden, dunklen Gang. Er schien nach unten zu führen.

=Da willst du doch nicht wirklich rein?...oder?=

Hoffnungsvoll sah Mika ihrer Schwester ins Gesicht, doch ihre Hoffnungen wurden sofort zerstört. Auf eine ganz brutale Art und Weise, wie sie fand.

Mit jeder Stufe die sie tiefer stiegen, kam es Mika vor, als würden sie sich ihrem eigenen Verderben nähern. Womit hatte sie das verdient? Der Abend hätte doch so schön werden können, wären sie nie nach hier gekommen.

Eine Ewigkeit später, zumindest kam es ihnen so vor, bekamen sie endlich wieder ebenen Boden unter ihre Füße. Es war feucht hier unten und muffig.

-Ein Keller wie man ihn sich in manchen Horrorfilmen wünscht.-

=Sag sowas nicht. Und schon gar nicht so begeistert. Ich find's schrecklich hier…=

-Wieso? Ist doch toll.-

=Hör auf mich zu ärgern! Das ist echt nicht lustig. Außerdem woher willst du wissen, dass es hier unten ist?=

/GRRRRRRR!/

Jedes einzelne Haar versuchte sich bei Mika so weit wie nur irgend möglich aufzustellen.

-Daher. Jetzt komm. Wir lassen das arme Vieh raus und gehen wieder raus.-

=Raus lassen? Spinnst du?=

Doch Mireille lief bereits wieder munter drauf los.

Der Boden schimmerte feucht im Schein der Taschenlampe und hin und wieder hörte man Wassertropfen aufschlagen.

-Man, allein aus dem Keller kann man 'ne Wohnung für vier machen.-

=Als wenn hier wer wohnen wollte….=

-Ich würde…naja, nachdem es etwas ausgebessert wurde.-

=Du hast 'nen Knall!=

Ein Raum folgte dem anderen. Doch schienen sie alle versperrt zu sein.

_-Schade.- _dachte sich Mireille. Sie hätte zu gerne gewusst, was man in solchen Räumen wohl lagerte.

_-Verschlossen, verschlossen, verschlossen, Bingo!- _

Sie standen bereits fast am Ende des Kellers, als nun doch eine unverschlossene Türe ihr Auge traf.

Mireille steuerte es sogleich an. Dicht gefolgt von ihrer wimmernden Schwester.

Der Raum war groß. Überall hingen Ketten an den Wänden und große Haken, die wohl zur Befestigung dienen sollten.

-Sieht aus wie 'ne große Zelle. Vielleicht haben sie hier die ungehorsamen Diener eingesperrt oder ihre Feinde, bis sie elendig verhungerten.-

Bewusst ließ sie diese These besonders dramatisch und gruselig klingen.

=Hör auf!=

Die gewünschte Wirkung trat jedenfalls ein. Mika sah sie nur entsetzt an.

Mireille lachte laut. Das war einfach zu komisch.

_-Die glaubt auch alles!- _

* * *

><p>Das war's erstmal.<p>

Hoffe es hat euch soweit gefallen. Die nächsten Kapitel folgen recht zeitnah.

Ich muss sie nur noch abtippen P= *faule Sau bin*

Bis bald \(^_~) *wink*


	2. Chapter 2

So wie versprochen das zweite Kapitel. *erschöpft ausatme*  
>Jetzt hat auch der erste der beiden eigentlichen Karaktere seinen auftritt (^_^)<br>Dürfte nicht schwer sein zu erahnen wer es ist P=

**Disclaimer:**  
>DN Angel gehört immer noch nicht mir (TT_TT) Aber ich arneite dran Dx *rumspinn*<p>

-...- Mireille  
>=...= Mika<br>\...\ Krad  
><em>kursiv<em> Gedanken

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 2<strong>

Leise klirrten Ketten in einer der hinteren Ecken des Raumes. Es war nur kurz doch die beiden Mädchen hatten es deutlich gehört. Mireille wurde sofort still.

Langsam wanderte der Lichtkegel zu besagter Stelle.

Mit einem markerschütternden Knurren stürzte sich den beiden ein riesiges Wesen entgegen.

Die mächtigen Kiefer und die spitzen Reißzähne waren das einzige was Mireille wirklich sah. Es geschah einfach zu schnell.

Vor Schreck stolperte sie rückwärts und fiel auf den harten Boden. Im gleichen Augenblick hörte sie nur einen erstickten Angstschrei neben sich und sah gerade noch im Augenwinkel wie etwas aus der Tür rannte.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und war unfähig sich zu bewegen.

_-Was zur Hölle ist das?- _

Das Tier, wenn man es so nennen konnte, wütete immer noch dicht vor ihr. Immer wieder schlugen die Pranken in ihre Richtung doch es kam nicht an sie ran. Die Kette um seinen Hals hielt es glücklicherweise davon ab.

Wütend ließ sich das Wesen wieder auf alle Viere fallen und knurrte sie mit gefletschten Zähnen an.

Langsam beruhigte sich Mireilles Herzschlag wieder. Erst jetzt entdeckte sie das dicke Lederstück um das Maul des Tieres, was wohl ursprünglich dazu dienen sollte selbiges zu schließen.

_-War ja unglaublich effektiv….-_

Sie erhob sich, was ihr ein weiteres lauteres Knurren einhandelte. Doch das störte sie nicht. Ihre Schwester war wahrscheinlich schon aus dem Haus geflüchtet und sie wollte es ihr gleichtun. Jedoch hielt sie im Türrahmen inne.

* * *

><p>Mika durchquerte gerade einen der großen Säle. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Alles drehte sich in ihrem Kopf. Dieses riesige Vieh! Was war das? Wieso war es hier? Wie konnte es sowas überhaupt geben?<p>

Sie merkte gar nicht dass sie immer noch lief. Einen Raum nach dem anderen ließ sie hinter sich. Erst in der großen Empfangshalle bleib sie abrupt stehen.

_=Mireille!=_

In ihrer Panik hatte sie ihre Schwester ganz vergessen. Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte den langen Weg zurück. Sie konnte ihre Schwester nicht im Stich lassen, doch war ihre Angst zu groß als dass sie hätte wieder zurückgehen können.

Mika führte einen heftigen Kampf mit sich selbst, doch ihr Körper wollte ihr nicht gehorchen. Er bewegte sich keinen Schritt zurück. Völlig überfordert mit der Situation merkte sie nicht dass sich ihr jemand von hinten näherte. Sie spürte nur wie jemand ihr plötzlich ein Tuch auf Mund und Nase drückte.

=Nein! Mir…eill…e…=

Ihr Blick verschwamm und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

><p>Mireille holte ein paarmal tief Luft. Immer noch stand sie im Türrahmen. Sollte sie wirklich einfach so abhauen? Sie war zwar nach außen hin immer die Harte und Unerschütterliche, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte sie ein sehr weiches Herz.<p>

Die Vorstellung das dieses Wesen bis an sein Lebensende hier alleine und ankettet vor sich hinvegetieren musste, tat ihr seelisch weh.

Entschlossen drehte sie sich wieder um und trat auf das nun wieder stärker knurrende Tier zu.

-Ganz ruhig. Ich will dir nichts tun.-

Sie war nicht wirklich davon überzeugt dass dieses Ding ihre Meinung teilte, dennoch näherte sie sich Schritt für Schritt.

Giftgrüne Augen fixierten sie dabei und nahmen jeder ihrer Bewegungen war. Ein tiefes Grollen begleitete jeden Schritt den sie unternahm.

-Ist gut. Ich will dir nur die Kette abnehmen und dafür tust du mir nichts, okay?-

_-Ich bin verrückt. Als wenn es mich verstehen würde.- _

Doch hatte sie seine Ohren nicht leicht zucken gesehen als sie mit ihm sprach?

-Kannst du mich verstehen? Falls ja, dann ist das doch ein guter Vorschlag gewesen oder? Du lässt mich am Leben und kriegst deine Freiheit.-

Das Wesen entspannte sich etwas und stellte leicht die Ohren auf. Es war also doch keine Einbildung gewesen.

Mireille tat einen weiteren größeren Schritt nach vorne und streckte die Hand nach dem dicken Lederband aus.

Im selben Moment spürte sie wie sie am Kragen gepackt und heftig nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Hart schlug sie auf. Das Geräusch der aufeinander prallenden Kiefer war ihr jedoch nicht entgangen. Entsetzt schaute sie auf den vor ihr stehenden Mann, der sie nur kalt ansah.

\Sag mal bist du lebensmüde? Eine Sekunde später und er hätte deinen Arm zermalmt.\

Die Stimme war schneidend. Dieser Mann vermittelte ihr ein ungutes Gefühl. Etwas Bedrohliches ging von ihm aus.

Ohne auf eine Antwort von ihr zu warten drehte er sich um.

\Und du machst auch nichts als Ärger. Halt still.\

Er packte sich das Lederband, ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Furcht, und zog es dem Wesen übers Maul.

Mireille konnte nicht anders als die beiden schlichtweg anzustarren.

In aller Seelenruhe ging der Mann um das Wesen herum und packte sich die Kette.

-Moment! Sie wollten doch wohl nicht etwa….?-

\War das nicht auch deine Idee?\

Mireille schwieg. Sie verstand die ganze Sache überhaupt nicht mehr. Dieser Mann tat so als wäre dieses Ding sein Hund. Und wie eben dieser schien das riesige Tier auch noch auf seine Befehle zu hören.

_-Wer um alles in der Welt ist das?-_

\Du lässt sie in Frieden verstanden? Rühr sie nicht an.\

Mireille sah nicht genau was er tat doch wenige Sekunden später knallte die Kette krachend gegen die Wand.

_-Er hat wirklich….!- _

Sie kniff die Augen zu, darauf gefasst jede Sekunde angegriffen und zerfleischt zu werden. Doch nichts geschah.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Grün traf auf Braun. Deutlich sah sie die langen Reißzähne, da ihr gegenüber die Zähne wieder gefletscht hatte.

Plötzlich als wär ihm etwas Wichtiges wieder eingefallen, sprang das Wesen an ihr vorbei und hielt geradewegs auf die Tür zu.

\NEIN!\

Sofort bremste das Wesen ab, als es den im Raum wiederschallenden Schrei hörte, und hinterließ dabei lange Kratzspuren im Boden.

\Das gilt auch für ihre Schwester. Also reiß dich zusammen.\

Wütend riss das Tier sein Maul auf und fauchte den Mann an. Dennoch versuchte es nicht erneut aus der Tür zu hechten.

-!...Was ist mit meiner Schwester? Haben Sie sie gesehen?-

Erst jetzt fiel ihr Mika wieder ein.

\Keine Angst. Sie ist in Sicherheit.\

-Wo ist sie?-

\Sie schläft. Ich habe sie in mein Zimmer gebracht, dort wird er ihr auf keinen Fall etwas antun können.\

-Sie schläft?-

\Später. Komm jetzt! Er hört zwar auf mich aber ich bin nicht scharf darauf zu testen was er in meiner Abwesenheit veranstaltet.\

Dies ließ sich Mireille nicht zweimal sagen. Sie vertraute diesem Mann zwar nicht aber es war tausendmal besser seine Anwesenheit zu ertragen, als nochmal alleine mit diesem Ding zu sein!

Sofort setzte er sich in Bewegung. Mireille hatte sichtlich Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Sie schätzte ihn auf ca. 23 und er schien um die 1,85m groß zu sein. Zumindest irgendetwas so um den Dreh.

Dementsprechend weitreichend waren seine Schritte und sein Tempo war auch nicht gerade wie bei einem Sonntagnachmittagsspaziergang.

Ihnen voraus lief dieses riesige Tier. Als sie an die Treppe gelangten nahm es gleich 5 bis 6 Stufen gleichzeitig, als wäre das nichts.

Schnell war es aus ihrer Sicht, da die Treppe leicht gebogen verlief.

Doch schien es auf sie zu warten. Mireille spürte die durchdringenden Blicke, die es ihr jedes Mal zuwarf, bevor es wieder weiterlief.

\Er hat es scheinbar auf die abgesehen. Normalerweise wartet er nicht.\

Mireille horchte auf.

-Normalerweise? Soll das heißen Sie lassen ihn öfter da unten raus?-

\Genau das heißt es. Ich bin für ihn verantwortlich. Das ist auch der Grund warum er meine Befehle entgegen nimmt. Würde er mich nicht akzeptieren, wäre ich sicherlich schon lange tot.\

Irgendwie klang das so nebensächlich wie er das sagte. Er schien sowieso kein Freund von Emotionen zu sein. Aus seinem Gesicht hatte er sie jedenfalls erfolgreich verbannt.

Oben angekommen wurden sie bereits erwartet. Im hellen Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster sank, konnte Mireille das Wesen zum ersten Mal erst richtig in Augenschein nehmen.

Es sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Hund, Echse und noch etwas von dem sie sich noch nicht sicher war was genau es war.

Sein Fell war pechschwarz und schimmerte seidig im Licht. Seine Augen wirkten dadurch nur noch giftiger.

Die Mähne und das Fell am Schwanz hatten eher einen sehr dunklen Violett-Ton. Es war eine ungewöhnliche angenehme und schöne Farbe.

Wenn Mireille es recht bedachte, fand sie dieses Tier faszinierend. So friedlich wie es im Moment dastand und sie einfach nur ansah, hatte sie das Gefühl dass sie sich vorhin umsonst gefürchtet hatte.

Jedoch wusste sie dass sie sich besser nicht täuschen sollte. Sie war bereits eines besseren belehrt worden.

Das Wesen wendete seinen Blick von ihr ab und sah nun erwartungsvoll den Mann an.

\Ist ja schon gut. Ich hol dir was.\

Und mit diesen Worten bog er in einen der Räume ein. Dicht gefolgt von Mireille und dem Wesen. Er öffnete die Tür zu einer kleinen Kammer. Es wirkte wie ein Lagerraum.

\Wartet hier!\

Schon war er im Raum verschwunden.

_-Spinnt der? Mich hier einfach allein zu lassen!- _

Mireille wollte ihm gerade folgen, als er ihr schon wieder entgegen kam. Hinter sich konnte sie ein freudiges Tapsen hören. Erst dann sah sie den riesigen Brocken Fleisch, den er in seiner Hand hielt.

\Danach ist er ruhiger. Dann kannst du dich auch etwas von mir entfernen. \ , meinte er nur und trat lässig die Tür hinter sich zu.

Auf dem ganzen Weg zum Garten schlich das Wesen um sie herum. Mireille kam sich vor wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie nicht das Objekt der Begierde war. Kaum draußen angekommen, schoss er an ihr vorbei und drehte sich zu dem Mann um.

Dieser warf ihm das Fleisch entgegen, was sofort gefangen und weggeschleppt wurde. Das Wesen sprang mit einem riesen Satz auf eine nahe Mauer und begann genüsslich zu fressen.

\Kaum hält man ihm Futter vor die Nase verhält er sich wie ein verspielter Welpe.\

Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen und das stand ihm gar nicht so schlecht, wie Mireille zugeben musste.

_-Er ist also doch nicht so gefühlkalt wie er tut.- _

Heimlich musterte sie ihn. Er hatte ein hübsches Gesicht und interessante goldfarbene Augen. Fast den gleichen Farbton hatten auch seine Haare, die er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Einem verdammt langen Pferdeschwanz! Dieser reichte ihm bis an seine Wade. Am Ende des Zopfes war ein Kreuz eingeflochten. Mireille fragte sich wozu das gut sein sollte aber irgendwie hatte es auch was. Einzelne Strähnen fielen im wild ins Gesicht. Alles passte zu seiner großen und wohl auch sportlichen Erscheinung. Soweit sie letzteres nur erahnen konnte.

Doch! Sie musste zugeben, dass er erstaunlich gut aussah. Nur sein kalter Blick störte sie.

\Ist was?\

Mireille zuckte zusammen, als sie merkte dass er ihr direkt in die Augen sah. Sie musste ihn angestarrt haben und das war ihr mehr als peinlich.

-S…Sorry…-, nuschelte sie verlegen und sah schnell wieder weg.

_-Wie peinlich. Er hält mich bestimmt für bescheuert. Dabei ist er selbst nicht grad normal.-_

\Wie heißt du eigentlich?\

-Hm?...Eh..Mireille. Mireille Tenshi.-

\Der Name ist nicht wirklich treffend oder?\

Leicht grinsend blickte er sie an. Es dauerte etwas bis sie verstand, dass er sie auf ihren Nachnamen anspielte.

-Ehm…-

_-Was soll man darauf denn jetzt sagen?-_

\Engel steigen nachts nicht heimlich in fremde Häuser ein und versuchen seltsame Wesen freizulassen.\

-Wir sind nicht eingestiegen. Es war offen, ja!-

Sie bereute direkt ihren frechen Ton, denn ihr Gegenüber zuckte leicht mit der Augenbraue.

Doch lächelte er nur leicht und sah wieder zu dem Wesen. Es hatte in der Zwischenzeit den ganzen Brocken verschlungen.

\Zumindest bist du mutiger als deine Schwester.\, stellte er fest.

Mireille lief leicht rot an und sagte nichts. Sie hatte das sichere Gefühl, was auch immer sie sagte, wäre sinnlos. Das wurmte sie! Normalerweise konnte sie jeden an die Wand argumentieren. Nur in diesem Fall sagte ihr ihr Instinkt dass sie keine Chance hätte.

Also beließ sie es dabei. Sie wusste wann es besser war klein bei zu geben.

-Wie heißen Sie eigentlich, wenn ich fragen darf?-

Sie bemerkte dass er zögerte.

\Ich heiße Krad.\

_-Krad? Das ist doch kein Name oder?-_

\Ich weiß. Er ist etwas ungewöhnlich. Man hat dir angesehen was du gedacht hast.\

Wieder nahm ihr Gesicht eine kräftigere Farbe an. Sie wusste diesen Kerl einfach nicht einzuordnen. Er war total gelassen und tat so als wüsste er über alles Bescheid. Auf der anderen Seite war er kalt und unnahbar.

_-Der ist sicher mehrfacher Mörder…- _

\Was wolltet ihr eigentlich hier?\

-Es ging um 'ne Wette. Irgend so ein Großmaul meinte dass ich nicht genug Mumm hätte hier eine Nacht zu verbringen.-

\So 'ne Art Mutprobe? Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?\

-Nein. Mein Vater ist tot. Wir leben allein bei unserer Mutter. Aber sie muss die ganze Zeit Arbeiten. Sie weiß gar nicht dass wir hier sind. Es ist unglaublich langweilig immer nur zu Hause zu hocken.-

\Und dann musstet ihr euch ausgerechnet dieses Haus aussuchen?\

-'Tschuldigung! Aber hier gibt es nicht so viele leer stehende Anwesen die so 'nen Ruf haben wie dieses.-

Man hörte deutlich die Ironie in ihrer Stimme aber er überhörte diesen leichten Unterton einfach.

Krad setzte die Finger an seine Lippen und pfiff einmal laut und durch dringlich. Sofort flog der Kopf des Wesens hoch und es sprang von der Mauer auf sie zu.

Zufrieden kraulte Krad ihm flüchtig den Kopf und drehte sich dann um, um wieder reinzugehen.

_-Ist das immer noch dasselbe Vieh?- _

Immer mehr schien es ihr so, als wäre es nur ein übergroßer mutierter Schoßhund. Ein sehr großer Schoßhund wohlgemerkt. Er durfte ein Stockmaß von 1,50m haben. Beeindruckend! Vor allem aus nächster Nähe.

Wie genau eben dieser besagte Schoßhund legte sich das Wesen vor den Kamin und schloss die Augen um zu dösen.

\Hier habt ihr euch also breit gemacht.\

Krad überblickte kurz die Lage und schob die Möbel wieder an ihren angestammten Platz. Mireille sammelte ihre Sachen ein, ebenso die ihrer Schwester und legte sie in einen der Sessel.

-Wohnen Sie hier?-

\Ja. Ich kann ihn schlecht alleine lassen.\

Er zeigte kurz auf das Wesen und fischte das Buch von Boden, welches Mireille liegen gelassen hatte.

-Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren aber ist es hier nicht ein bisschen sehr dreckig?-

Sie gab sich Mühe es möglichst harmlos klingen zu lassen.

Er sah sie kurz aber durchdringend an und wendete sich wieder ab. Erst als das Buch wieder im Regal stand antwortete er ihr.

\Wenn hier alles Tip-Top wäre, meinst du wirklich das dieses Haus noch als leer stehend gelten würde?\

Da hatte er Recht. Sie nickte als Zeichen dass sie verstanden hatte. Auf diese Weise war das Anwesen nicht gerade einladend und bot ein ideales Versteck mit seiner labyrinthartigen Aufteilung. Die Gerüchte taten ihr übriges.

* * *

><p>Break! Sonst wird das Kapitel zu lang Dx<br>Hab jetz schon nen Tippkrampf (_)  
>Mit dem dritten werd ich mir jetzt etwas Zeit lassen, da mein Urlaub mit diesem Wochenende wieder vorbei ist. Das geht immer so schnell ... (Ó_Ò)<p>

However... Viel Spaß hiermit und bis bald =D


	3. Chapter 3

Halli Hallo Hallöle XD  
>Da bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten Chapi *freu*<br>Oh man...Zu viel Zucker ist nicht gut für mich Px

**Disclaimer: **  
>Siehe Kapitel 1 + 2... (_)<p>

Bin etwas schreibfaul durch's abtippen. Verzeiht es mir bitte!  
>Und jetzt: The Show must go on! Wuhuuuu \(^ o ^)

-...- Mireille  
>\...\ Krad<br>_kursiv_ Gedanken

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 3<strong>

Zum zweiten Mal wurde ein Feuer angefacht und tauchte das Zimmer in ein warmes rot- orange. Krad setzte sich in einen der freien Sessel. Mireille tat es ihm gleich. Sie wusste auch nicht was sie sonst hätte tun sollen.

Sie schwiegen.

-Ehm… dieses „Wesen" (sie betonte es extra stark)…was ist es?-

\Das geht dich nichts an!\

Es lag etwas Endgültiges in seiner Stimme, noch bevor das Gespräch wirklich begonnen hatte. An seiner Stelle würde sie einem Fremden wohl auch nicht munter erzählen was sie alles wusste.

-Verstehe…'Tschuldigen Sie.-

\Hör auf mich zu siezen. So alt bin ich auch wieder nicht.\

-Jawohl!-

Ihre Antwort klang wie die Bestätigung eines Befehls. Er sah sie irritiert an und musste lachen.

Was er jedoch augenblicklich wieder unterdrückte.

\Du bist schon eigenartig.\

-Sie…Sorry! DU bist auch nicht gerade wie der Typ von nebenan.-

\Damit dürftest du sogar recht haben.\

Wieder schwiegen sie. Mireille kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Warum musste die Zeit sich immer wieder verhalten wie ein alter Kaugummi der am Schuh kleben bleibt? Es zieht sich und zieht sich und kein Ende in Sicht….

Sie fühlte sich so schrecklich fehl am Platz. Es war wie in einem ihrer Romane die sie schon unzählige Male gelesen hatte. Mit dem Unterschied das dies hier Realität war.

\Was mach ich jetzt nur mit dir?\

Mireille sah in fragend an.

\Ja, ich kann dich schlecht einfach nach Hause gehen lassen, jetzt wo du von ihm weißt.\

Sie ahnte nichts Gutes. Bei so etwas kam nie etwas Gutes dabei raus.

-Und was hast du jetzt vor?-

Wenn man es genau nahm, wollte sie es gar nicht wissen. Scheiß Rhetorik….

\Das wüsste ich selbst gern…Jedenfalls wirst du so lange hier bleiben, bis mir etwas eingefallen ist.\

-Du willst mich hier festhalten?-

\Hab' ich das nicht gerade gesagt? Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern.\

Er stand auf und ging zur nächstliegenden Türe. Dort bleib er stehen und drehte ihr nur leicht den Kopf zu.

\Du kannst dich frei bewegen. Solltest du jedoch versuchen zu fliehen, werde ich ihn nicht länger zurückhalten.\

Mireille hielt das für einen schlechten Scherz. Doch der Ausdruck seiner Augen hatte sich irgendwie verändert. Sie zeigten keine Skrupel das Gesagte wahr werden zu lassen.

Sie schluckte hart. Ihr Mund war mit einem Mal ganz trocken geworden.

Krads Blick wanderte zu dem Wesen.

\Du hast alles mitbekommen?\

Das Wesen öffnete die Augen. Hob jedoch nicht den Kopf.

\Gut!\

Damit verließ er den Raum.

-_Wo bin ich hier nur rein geraten? Was mach ich denn jetzt? Gegen dieses Vieh hab ich doch keine Chance!-_

Verzweifelt sah sie zu ihm rüber. Doch seine Augen hatten den gleichen Ausdruck wie Krads.

Ohne Vorwarnung stand er auf. Er ging zum Sofa und legte sich dort wieder hin. Sein Blick bleibe jedoch auf Mireille haften. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Länger hielt sie es dort nicht mehr aus. Sie verließ den Raum leicht übereilt.

_-Wo ist dieses Arsch hin?- _

Sie hörte Geschirr klirren. Direkt schwenkte ihr Weg in genau diese Richtung.

Es war nicht weit bis zur Küche und im Vergleich zum Rest des Hauses sah es hier wirklich ordentlich aus.

Krad durchkramte gerade einen der Schränke. Er hatte sie anscheinend nicht bemerkt.

\Auch was?\

Mireille zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet angesprochen zu werden. Er konnte sie doch gar nicht sehen. Woher wusste er dass sie da war?

-Wie?-

\Willst du auch was essen?\

Plötzlich klang er wieder so freundlich. Auch seine Augen hatten wieder den normalen Ausdruck, als er sich zu ihr drehte. Naja für seine Verhältnisse „normalen" Ausdruck. Seine Pupillen glichen eher Schlitzen als Kreisen. Vielleicht war eines seiner Elternteile ein Reptil? Eine Schlange vermutlich. Passte zu Charakter und Erscheinung. Mireille verdrängte das aufkeimende Bild in ihrem Kopf um nicht laut loszuprusten.

\Kann dir wohl nur Dosenfutter anbieten. Ist 'ne Tomatensuppe mit Toast okay?\

-Sicher…-

_-Ist der vielleicht schizophren?- _

Anscheinend konnte er seine Laune von der einen auf die andere Sekunde vollkommen ändern. Erst macht er auf nett und im nächsten Moment hat man ein Messer im Rücken.

Mireille beschloss vorsichtig zu sein, wenn sie sich in seiner Nähe befand.

Routinemäßig suchte Krad einen Topf aus einem der Schränke, füllte die Suppe in diesen und deckte den Tisch, der in der Ecke aufgestellt war.

Strom gab es keinen. Ein kleiner Bunsenbrenner musste herhalten um die Suppe aufzuwärmen.

-Wie lang machst du das hier eigentlich schon?-

\Hier wohnen?\

-Allgemein mein ich.-

\Mein ganzes Leben würd ich sagen. Ich weiß es nicht mehr.\

-Ist das nicht einsam?-

\Ich hab' kein Problem damit allein zu sein.\

Wieso wunderte sie diese Antwort nicht? Er schien ein typischer Einzelgänger zu sein. Aber sie konnte es sich nur schwer vorstellen die ganze Zeit in diesem düsteren Haus zu verbringen, ohne sämtlichen Luxus und Gesellschaft.

-Jeder braucht mal eine Person mit der er reden kann!-

\Bin ich jeder? Ich kann gut darauf verzichten.\

-Das glaub' ich dir nicht!-

\Gut. Dann lass es.\

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm den Teller gegen den Kopf geschmissen. Sie hasste es wie die Pest wenn jemand zu allem so desinteressierte Antworten gab. Sie versuchte schließlich nur nett zu sein.

Seine Art kotzte sie an. Dennoch tat er ihr irgendwie auch leid. Niemand sollte so alleine sein.

Erneut startete sie den Versuch ein Gespräch anzufangen.

-Gehst du eigentlich auch schon mal in die Stadt?-

\Selten.\

_-Herrlich! Ich hab' den Herrscher über die langen Sätze entdeckt!-_

-Und was heißt selten?-

\Zweimal im Monat vielleicht.\

_-Immerhin… Das war ein Satz…-_

-Nur? Ich nehm mal an das du dann nicht gerade der Typ bist, der gerne feiert oder?-

\Nein.\

-Und Hobbys? Hast du zumindest etwas womit du dich hier beschäftigen kannst?-

\Soll ich dir auch noch meine Blutgruppe oder Lieblingsfarbe nennen?\

Er klang leicht genervt aber das war ihr egal.

-Welche ist es denn?-

\Provozier's nicht!\

-Was denn? Ich will mich doch nur unterhalten!-

\Red' mit deiner Schwester. Sie sollte eh bald aufwachen.\

Stimmt! Da war ja noch was. Mireille hatte Mika schon wieder völlig verdrängt.

-Genau! Du bist mir noch eine Erklärung schuldig warum sie schläft. Vorhin meintest du ja nur „später".-

\Sie kam mir in der Eingangshalle entgegen. Dort blieb sie dann auf einmal stehen. Ich hab sie einfach Schachmatt gesetzt und in mein Zimmer gebracht.\

-Du hast sie Schachmatt gesetzt? Wie bitte darf ich das verstehen?-

\Chloroform.\

-Was?-

\Wenn ich sie mitgenommen hätte, wäre dein Arm jetzt ab.\

Mireille fiel die Sache im Keller wieder ein. Er hatte sie ja gerade noch rechtzeitig wegzeihen können. Warum eigentlich? Wenn sie getötet worden wäre, müsste er sich jetzt doch keine Sorgen ihretwegen machen.

-Wieso hast du mir eigentlich geholfen?-

\Hm?\

-Unten im Keller. Es wäre für dich doch nur praktisch gewesen, wenn er mich erwischt hätte.-

\Du hältst mich für einen eiskalten Killer oder?\

„Ja" wäre zwar wahrheitsgemäß gewesen aber das konnte sie ihm natürlich nicht einfach ins Gesicht sagen. Er würde das sicher nicht witzig finden.

-Eben hast du mir doch auch gedroht.-

\Nur für den Fall das mir nichts besseres einfällt.\

-Wie beruhigend!-

Sie räumten das Geschirr ab und machten sich auf den Weg zu Mika. Diese schlief immer noch friedlich.

Krads Zimmer unterschied sich völlig von den übrigen. Es war in einem Top Zustand und auch nicht gerade klein. Was in diesem Haus eh nie der Fall zu sein schien.

Das erste was einem ins Auge fiel war das riesige Bett, das mittig an der gegenüberliegenden Wand seinen Platz hatte und im Moment von einer scheinbar zufriedenen Mika belagert wurde.

Links davon befanden sich zwei große Fenster, durch die man den Mond in seiner vollen Pracht beobachten konnte. Mit dem Rücken dazu stand ein breiter antiker Schreibtisch. Dieser schien auch häufig genutzt zu werden. Blätterstapel, Bücher, Stifte, ein wohl wenig beachtetes Telefon (es war der einzige Gegenstand der verstaubt war) und ein eingeschalteter Laptop waren quer über die ganze Fläche verteilt. Dazu der passende Drehstuhl. Mireille hätte gerne getestet ob er so gemütlich war wie er aussah.

Auf der rechten Seite nahm ein gigantisches Bücherregal die Wand ein. Jedoch war dieses in der Mitte geteilt. Eine Türe trennte die beiden Hälften. Sie führte anscheinend zu einem Bad, wenn ihre Augen sie nicht täuschten.

Zu ihrer linken und rechten waren ebenfalls Möbel. Ein Schrank in dem sie seine Kleidung vermutete und ein Regal das diverse Dolche, Katana und andere Schwerter enthielt. Aber auch Schusswaffen hatten dort einen Platz gefunden. Von Pistolen über Gewehre bis zur Pump-Gun und einigen Musketen.

-Waffenfetischist, wie?-

\Es hält sich in Grenzen.\

-Jap! Das seh' ich. Die sind doch hoffentlich auch alle scharf und du kannst damit umgehen, oder?-

\Du bist gut!\

Eigentlich hatte sie das nur als Scherz gesagt und seine trockene Antwort brauchte etwas, um in ihrem Hirn einzusickern.

-Du hast zu viel Freizeit und brauchst dringend Freunde!-

\Die besitze ich nicht zu dekorativen Zwecken. Der Umgang mit diesen Waffen ist quasi Voraussetzung.\

-Aaaah! Und wieso?-

\Seh ich so aus als würde ich dir 'ne Antwort geben?\

-Vielleicht?-

\...Ich brauche sie zu meiner Verteidigung….\

Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er wieder einen Persönlichkeitswandel durch machte, doch so war es ihr auch ganz recht.

-Verteidigung? Gegen wen? Niemand weiß das du hier lebst.-

\Eine bestimmte Organisation.\

-Die wäre?-

\Dir ist klar das ich, je mehr du weißt, gezwungen bin dich hier zu behalten?\

-Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, soweit kann ich auch denken.-

Langsam aber sicher wurde sie mutiger im Umgang mit ihm. Seine kalte Art im Wohnzimmer hatte sie zwar geschockt aber sie glaubte nicht, dass er so böse war wie er sich gab. Warum sollte er sie schließlich sonst vor dem Tod gerettet haben? Um sie später doch zu töten? …. Nee!

Es war mehr Show um sie einzuschüchtern. Trotzdem hieß das nicht, dass sie keinen Respekt vor ihm hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil! Er war wohl seit langen die einzige Person, der Mireille begegnet war, die durch seine bloße Anwesenheit Respekt erlangte. Das mochte sie irgendwie.

\Und wieso fragst du dann?\

-Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie interessiert mich das ganze eben. Es ist aufregend. Und auch wenn du charakterlich ein Arsch bist, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise mag ich dich.-

Dass sie ihn beleidigt hatte, schien er gar nicht zu registrieren.

Lächelnd sah sie ihn an. Es dauerte bis ihre Worte bei Krad wirklich angelangt und verarbeitet waren.

\Hä?\

Hatte er richtig gehört? Sie mochte ihn? Einschleimen als Freiheitsticket oder wie?

Seit jeher hatten die Menschen Angst vor ihm. Jedes Mal wenn er in der Stadt war, um Lebensmittel zu besorgen, machten die Leute einen großen Bogen um ihn und begannen zu tuscheln. Es war ihm egal was sie von ihm dachten. Schließlich WOLLTE er seine Ruhe haben. Und jetzt stand dieses Mädchen vor ihm und sagte wie selbstverständlich, dass sie ihn mochte. Er fand keine logische Erklärung dafür.

-So wie ich es sage. Ich mag dich! Dieses Vieh…naja…mögen ist was zu viel ausgedrückt aber ich würde gern mehr über es erfahren.-

Langsam sortierten sich Krads Gedanken wieder.

\Darf man fragen wieso?\

-Hab' ich doch gerade gesagt! Weil es mich interess- -

Er schnitt sie mitten im Wort ab.

\Ich meine wieso du mich magst! Soweit ich weiß kennen wir uns gerade mal seit anderthalb Stunden.\

-Reicht doch oder? Meine Menschenkenntnis hat mich bisher noch nie enttäuscht und sie sagt mir das du in Ordnung bist.-

\Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal.\

-Kann sein, aber nicht in diesem Fall.-

Krad wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er hinter sich eine Bewegung bemerkte.

* * *

><p>Diesmal fällt das ganze etwas kürzer aus.<br>Ich hoffe aber dass das ausreichend ist. =)  
>Vor allem dürfte es aber sehr Gesprächslastig sein XP<br>Die wissbegieriege Mireille...jaja...  
>Ich glaub so viel hat Krad schon seit langem nicht mehr gesagt xD<p>

Freu mich über eure Meinung. ^^  
>Bis denne<br>LG Blackwing


End file.
